I Don't Like Garrett
by RandomGirlPerson
Summary: The aftermath of the ending for Falling For... Who? Logan starts to question Lindy about her feeling for Garrett. Will she fall into pressure or continue to deny? What will they do when a surprise visit arises in the middle of it all? Larrett with a hint of Jogan. One-Shot. Warning: Garrett mentioned but makes no appearance unless a second chapter is requested.


Lindy was the first to pull away from the hug. Logan continued to look at her with sadness in his eyes, deeper than when Erin broke his heart.

"You okay?" Lindy asked, rubbing her twin's back in sympathy.

"Yeah," he replied with a sigh. She eyed him and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, no, but, I will be," Logan said with little confidence. The older twin chuckled silently.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

Lindy looked at him weirdly. "Huh?"

"Your crush on Garrett?"

Lindy groaned. "Logan! For the millionth time, I was just covering for Jaz! Why is that so hard for you to understand!?"

Logan smirked. "If you don't like him, why do you care if I say you do?"

"Because!" Lindy yelled. She hesitated. "I... Don't know?"

"I knew it! Woah. I actually was _right_ about something!"

Lindy could feel her cheeks heat up. "No, you were _wrong_ like always." Logan frowned. "I do not like Garrett!

"But you offered to dance with him." Lindy mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to do that in front of her annoying brother?

"I was just being nice! He's one of my best friends, and he deserved to show off his dance moves!" It was true. Lindy had passed by Rumble Juice while Garrett was taking his lessons.

But she had to admit, she missed his awkward yet adorable dancing.

 _What!? The_ Lindy groaned and mentally slapped herself again.

"Okay, Lindy, look me in the eye and tell me you're not crushing on Garrett," Logan retorted, crossing his arms.

"Seriously?"

"You never tell a lie when I make you look me in the eye," Logan reminded her. His eyes widened. "Woah, first being right, now rhyming?"

Lindy narrowed her eyes at the idiotic boy. "Fine!" She took a step forward and brought her face to Logan, making sure to look him square in the eye.

"I. Like. Garrett. Okay? Now stop saying I have a crush on him, okay?" Lindy shook her head and headed upstairs.

Logan frowned and plopped down on the basement couch. "Dang it. First I lose Jasmine, and know I lose an argument?" He also shook his head. Then he scratched his chin and thought about his sister's words.

 _"I. Like. Garrett."_

 _Wait a minute._

He ran up to the kitchen (with the strange feeling that he was being followed) where Lindy was making a sandwich, a goofy smile on his face. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

Lindy tilted her head. "' _What do you want_?'" Logan rolled his eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be the oblivious one? Wait, what does that word mean again?

He shook his head. "No, no, what you told me when you looked me in the eye! You said you liked Garrett!"

"I didn't say that, I said I liked Garrett," Lindy replied with a shrug. Logan widened his eyes and pointed at her.

"You said it again!" His sister frowned.

"What? 'I like Gar-' Oh," Lindy said in realization. "Wow. _I like Garrett._ "

Logan nodded. "And may I just ask... Why!?"

Lindy leaned back the countered as she pondered on Logan's question. Was it the spark she saw in his eyes when he found his bike that made her stomach fill with butterflies? Was it the strange feeling of disappointment and regret she felt when pulled away from almost kissing Garrett? Was it the feeling she got when she looked into his eyes as he brought her close at the dance?

She was going with all of the above.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened," a familiar voice breathed out.

" _Jasmine_!?" Lindy and Logan cried at the same time.

"How much did you hear?" Logan asked nervously. Lindy glanced at him with pity, hoping Jasmine didn't too much.

"Well, I came back to ask Lindy if she wanted to go on a double date with me and Owen," Jasmine started.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _"Yeah, a double date sounds like fun! Let me text Lindy," I told Owen in excitement. I reached into my purse and felt around, but I couldn't find my phone._

 _"I think I left my phone back at the Watson's while Lindy and I were making posters," I said to Owen, remembering I couldn't find it at the dance either. "Mind if I run back to check?"_

 _"Sure thing!" Owen relied with a smile. He was so kind. "Just try and hurry so we're not late for the movie."_

 _"No problem! In fact, go on without me; I'll meet you there." Owen nodded and I ran back as fast as I could in heels._

 _As soon as I entered the basement, I saw my phone on the couch, but also heard footsteps going up. Guessing it was Lindy, I followed the figure to the kitchen after quickly grabbing my phone._

 _"What do you want?" Woah, snappy much? In fear of getting on Lindy's bad side, I hid behind a plant and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. (What? I'm a curious girl!)_

 _"Did you hear what you just said?" What she said? When? They must have been arguing about something in the basement. But what? Deciding on whether sandals and socks are in? Because we all know they're not. No. Just no!_

 _"I said I liked Garrett!" I simply blinked. This was more interesting than the sandals-and-socks debate._

 _I'd always thought they were a good match. I don't know why. They literally spend so much time together, Logan, Delia, and I have been asked several times if they were a thing or not. Some people have even bet money on when they would become a couple. If Garrett admits his feelings soon, it looks like Delia is getting 50 bucks._

 _After a long [and awkward (for me)] moment of silence, I moved away from the plant and walked towards the twins silently._

 _"Wow," I said out of breath (still from the running). "I can't believe that just happened."_

"And now we're here," Jasmine said. Logan let out a breath of relief while Lindy bit her lip anxiously.

"Okay, now that you two know, you can _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, tell this to a _single soul_."

"What about Delia? She's dating Brandon," Logan replied with a half. Jasmine giggled.

Lindy pulled out her phone, typing her fingers away. Logan's phone ringed. He glanced at Jasmine before checking his messages. His eyes widened. Jasmine look over at his phone.

"Ooh," she said. "I wouldn't mess with her if she has _that_ picture."

"So it's settled?" Lindy asked hopefully. "No telling?"

Jasmine held up her pinky as Logan anxiously crossed his heart.

"Good." Lindy finished her sandwich. "Movie?" Her friends (she kind of considered her moron of a brother her friend) nodded.

As they headed to the living room, the first door opened, revealing Delia.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Delia asked with a smile.

Lindy stood up.

"I DON'T LIKE GARRETT!"


End file.
